


融 5

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 13





	融 5

那双眼睛，温润如水，明亮如星，其中赤裸的情丝编织成一张密不透风的网。

金钟云想逃离那张网，可是又贪恋那双眼睛的主人的温暖。

想要在那双眼睛上落上一个吻，让那双眼睛合上，不再呈现自己的倒影。

闭上眼睛的男人，睫毛一抖一抖，乖巧的像等待王子吻醒的白雪公主。

金钟云觉得自己受了蛊惑，虔诚而深切地吻着这个比他高壮不少的“公主”，然后感觉被紧紧搂住，一同跌落到棉花糖一样甜蜜的柔软之中。

被闹钟吵醒了。

难得做了这么些梦境居然还能神清气爽，如果忽略掉两腿间的凉意，金钟云心情会更好一些。

不过也不赖，金钟云咧咧嘴角，带着自己都没察觉出来的好心情，起身去洗内裤。

自从上次在大阪偶遇又情不自禁滚了床单，金钟云刚刚甩下来的小尾巴又粘回去了，而且像狗皮膏药一样腻乎。金钟云觉得自己再端着不回也是装，没意思。

倒退几步再追回来几步，其实也没什么差别，和以前一样的冷淡，金钟云还是隔几句回一点，曺圭贤的话唠程度却不断升级。金钟云怀疑自己这边也被迫升了级，隔着屏幕都出现了曺圭贤长出了狗耳朵狗尾巴冲自己不停摇晃的幻象。

他倒是想和小少爷划清界限，可是为什么每次看见他都觉得不死死纠缠住身体都是在浪费春意，情不自禁地想要温暖的拥抱和柔情的亲吻。

好在金钟云在娱乐圈里抠了几年脚，心态变贼好。打脸来的太快就像龙卷风又何妨，金钟云啜了一口手中的咖啡，乐得自在地接受了“我就是馋小曺总身子”这一事实。

娱乐圈太难了，想谈恋爱要顾及粉丝，稍有不慎就是偶像失格。可一个个正青春美貌的男男女女毕竟不是神仙，也会想要身心被温暖。金钟云知道些这个圈子里的人的取暖方式，虽然理解但他从来也没觉得自己需要取暖。

直到遇到曺圭贤。

英俊潇洒风华正茂多金痴情，几度让金钟云也怀疑自己是不是动了心。不过好在金钟云只有在和小曺总那种洋娃娃一样可爱脸蛋面对面的时候才会偶尔失去理智，大多数时候他还是分的清欲望与情感。

金钟云给自己定了个原则，即便不能给他自己的心，可也不能做过河拆桥拔x无情的渣，该安抚还是要安抚，切忌再想来个冷暴力再直接把人逼走。

感觉说得好像他嫖了人家小曺总以后各种愧疚心态呢，金钟云心下不安，拿出手机刷起了sns。

也不知算不算说曹操曹操到，正想着让脑子离开曺圭贤，立马手机刷到了曺圭贤的绯闻。

和美女吃饭？金钟云点开照片试图仔细看看那个美女是不是自己认识的哪个女明星，结果一不小心手滑点了个赞。

金钟云也没在意，放大照片仔细看也没认出是哪位美女，兴味索然地退出来想继续冲浪，然后才反应过来自己没有切换成小号。

这个赞撤不撤回他金钟云都不做人了，金钟云瘪着嘴视死如归地取消了赞切换成小号去搜自己名字，果然有不少粉丝注意到了自己这个撤回了的赞还讨论了起来。

不过好在他金钟云本来就不算大红大紫，所以这事也就粉丝跟着吃瓜。不过很快热搜上，小曺总曺圭贤头一回澄清了自己的绯闻，连带着有人挖出不久前男歌手艺声点赞过这条绯闻，一时间大家脑补了不少戏码。

不过曺圭贤很快又发了一条，自我调侃都这么大了还没找到对象，难怪他好朋友都怀疑自己是不是瞒了大家。然后大大方方@了艺声，还要耍贱地吐槽，哥你怎么那么笨，好奇的话直接来问我，吃瓜居然背着我自己偷偷吃！

“哥，我真的没有……”金钟云还没想到怎么能有sense的回应曺圭贤的吐槽+澄清，小孩就急急地发私信过来，和刚刚那副气定神闲风流小少爷的姿态不一样，看起来像是求主人原谅的小狗崽。

“抱歉抱歉。”想摸他毛茸茸的发了，要是他在眼前肯定会忍不住抱抱他的。

“在做什么？”有些愧疚自己无意间一个举动让小孩惊慌失措地一通解释申冤，金钟云噗嗤一声笑出来，下次见面给你补偿吧，小朋友。

“看文件，待会儿还有会议要开。”那边几乎秒回。

“很忙？”

“很忙很忙QAQ抱歉啦哥，下次请你吃大餐。”

以为他是要邀约吗？这个小孩在自己面前变得格外好猜，这会儿大概是视眼前的工作如仇敌，哭丧着脸痛恨自己没办法应约出来玩吧。

没见过曺圭贤工作的样子呢，金钟云闭上了眼睛，墨镜镜片滤下来的暖阳照的他眼皮暖酥酥。情不自禁脑补了曺圭贤工作的模样，总不会像现在这样小孩子气不沉稳吧，闭上眼睛想了想，小孩专注的神情，似乎几分像做爱时候的认真。

想什么呢，金钟云讪笑。

独自一人在咖啡店坐了好久，一勺一勺挖着薄薄一片小蛋糕慢慢地吃，品着店里复古调调的爵士乐。

出了咖啡店又去了自己常去的音像店，挑挑拣拣买了些没看过的电影。

晚上回到家也是照常上传给粉丝看，有今天吃的小蛋糕，还有买的电影碟片，等了半天没等到曺圭贤的私信，大概还在忙吧。

金钟云失眠了，当然不是因为曺圭贤每回自己这件破事。他一向容易失眠，这会儿趴在床上刷着手机也无事可做，于是大脑就被曺圭贤占领了领地。

今天下午那个绯闻，总有一天会是真的。金钟云摸了摸自己的胳膊，用力抱住自己。感觉肌肉有一种奇怪的疲累感，想要被人紧紧拥抱，在荷尔蒙多巴胺中得到解放。他又想他了，明明白天还好好的，可是夜深人静的时候，他多想和那温暖宽厚的躯体缠绵。

可那不仅仅是一具躯体，那是一个人，一个可爱的用真心对待他的人。他故作高傲，只是不想给他一个迟早会碎的梦境。

一定还有人，那一群爱着自己的人肯定会温柔地给自己织成另一张网，代替小孩的情网，牢牢地接住在孤独中坠落的他。

忍不住又发了sns向粉丝撒娇，这次是在咖啡馆里面的自拍，青葱少年般耍着酷。

曺圭贤的私信像是赴约一般及时赶到，“哥怎么还没睡？”

“睡不着……忙完了？”金钟云嘴角上扬，完全忘了刚刚跟自己的赌气。

“刚忙完吧……哥我好想你，现在就好想见你……”感觉都能听到小孩撒娇的调调了。

金钟云犹豫了两秒钟，冲动地给他发了自己家的地址。

一会儿收到小孩的消息，“哥，给我开门呀！”

父母弟弟都还在自己房间里酣睡，金钟云轻手轻脚地去开门，看到小孩身上出了不少汗。

曺圭贤跑的急，大半夜的像个疯子，可是一开门，那个瘦小的人穿着背心裤衩，随意又性感，曺圭贤心里多日的思念终于落定，迫不及待地几步冲进去把人抱住。

这孩子身上湿答答的，金钟云有点嫌弃，自己现在穿的布料也不多，很快就被小孩蹭的潮乎乎。

“去洗个澡，不过声音小点，我爸我妈我弟都睡着了。”金钟云从怀里轻轻睁开，翻出拖鞋来给曺圭贤。

“……”虽说自己当时说想见金钟云也并没有涉及到性欲，但是都这么晚到金钟云家里了，曺圭贤心里也难免有些痒痒的，又看到金钟云露出有着漂亮肌肉线条的胳膊和腿，小胸脯那块的布料都被自己蹭得潮湿贴肤，盛夏的燥热一下子将他点燃，又随即被金钟云泼了盆冷水。

简单地冲洗去了汗液，曺圭贤也不敢用吹风机，一头有点卷的头发湿漉漉的，落在金钟云眼里更像一只狗崽了。

空调的温度没有开的很冷，是春末的暖融融，两人相拥在金钟云的单人床上，肌肤相贴得自然舒服。

“快睡觉！”看到小孩葡萄一样的大眼睛亮晶晶地在眨巴着盯着自己看，金钟云小手一下盖住了那双眼睛。

“咖啡喝多了，刚刚又跑步又洗澡的，这会儿还有点亢奋……”曺圭贤的声音有些疲惫，大手也摩挲着金钟云的小脸，覆上了金钟云的眼睛。

“哥你才是要赶紧睡觉，明天下午不是还要拍摄吗？这会儿再不睡明天脸会肿的。”曺圭贤凑近金钟云的脸颊呢喃细语，好像大晚上孩子气折腾的不是他一样。

金钟云心里觉得哪儿不对劲，可随即耳朵被曺圭贤亲了一下，小手也被握住，耳边是这小王八蛋醇厚温润的嗓音，缓缓流淌出的一首抒情歌，温暖的气息让他耳朵痒心里痒。

“睡吧，钟云。”小孩另一只手掌，轻拍着自己的后背，暖得让他昏昏欲睡。

第二日一睁开眼睛早已日上三竿。看着近在咫尺的脸颊，金钟云有些乱。

小少爷的棱角很是英俊潇洒，即便闭着眼一动不动也有着少年人的英姿勃发。唯一一点让他看起来不那么神仙的是小少爷皮肤不大好，脸颊上一片小痘坑，之前大多时候被那双眼睛吸引住，对这点脸上的小缺陷到没太在意。

对了，还有小肚腩。金钟云轻笑，小手轻轻戳了一下小少爷软乎乎的肚皮。自己之前觉得这小少爷光芒太过耀眼，可眼下这人躺在自己面前，更像想要爱努力爱的普通人，可爱极了。

想起昨天看到的绯闻，金钟云心里有点涩。

曺圭贤本来就迷迷糊糊半睡半醒，感觉到有人戳了一下自己的肚皮然后怀里的香软温热就离自己而去，一睁眼，又像前两次一样自己一个人。

正要失落，环顾了一下四周，惊觉自己是在金钟云的家里，又落实不少。

一想到金钟云的爸爸妈妈弟弟都在家，曺圭贤懊恼地扯扯自己身上仅有的背心裤衩，心想这可不大雅观。思来想去还是探头探脑地走出房间，唤了几声钟云哥也无人回应，倒是看到桌上有早餐还有纸条，纸条上面说看到门口的皮鞋，知道金钟云有朋友来，就多留了一份早点。

所以现在家里是只有他了？钟云哥去哪了？曺圭贤一边想着一边自觉地把两份早点拿到微波炉去加热。

一双细细的胳膊从身后轻搂住他的腰，曺圭贤只稍微一惊便知道是谁，想回头和他相拥，却被还残留着清凉热辣薄荷味牙膏的嘴唇吻住了唇舌。

清晨生机勃勃的欲望被伸进背心里作乱的小手给点燃，曺圭贤一把掀起对方的背心，坏心眼地直接捏住乳珠拧着。

“别在这……回房间……”一想到这里是和爸爸妈妈弟弟一同吃饭的地方，金钟云脸上一阵臊红，被曺圭贤抱起的时候还看到家里养的两只博美在后面好奇地嗷嗷个不停。

“别告诉爸爸妈妈啊。”金钟云瞪了两眼小博美，心里默念和狗狗意识交流。

年轻旺盛的欲望来的匆忙，很快两人一丝不挂地包裹嵌入彼此，即便知道家里再没有第三个人，金钟云也咬着牙关不泄出在酒店里那样淫荡饥渴的求饶声。

看着被顶地满脸潮红的金钟云，小曺总心头悸动，最后才克制着没有射进里面。

金钟云赤裸的身体袒露在清爽的阳光下，细碎的汗水闪耀着金色的碎光。想要更多，他想着，缓缓用小手抚上他的脸颊。

“曺总你是怎么知道我今天下午有拍摄的呢？”声音明明轻飘飘地带着高潮后的放松，可曺圭贤还是心里一凉。

“昌洙？还是哪个助理？”金钟云笑得可爱，宛如一个小恶魔。

“昌洙。”曺圭贤很快就投了降，“本来就是我让他去到你那的。”

金钟云迷蒙着的凤眼微滞，随即很快平静了下来，小手不安分地顺着脖颈向下滑，“原来曺总的手早就插到我身边了。”

“钟云哥我没有别的意思……”曺圭贤当初只是跟金钟云公司主管多求了几句让他给金钟云换个负责一点的经纪人，然后便时常会收到新经纪人的最前线汇报，搞得他在一起追星的姐妹们说话时候莫名心虚觉得自己像半个私生。

“我也没有别的意思啊。”金钟云的手已经一路下滑到腹部往下一点的位置马上要碰到关键部位。

“我只是想问……”金钟云轻快地吐气如兰，曺圭贤却觉得如芒刺背。

金钟云莞尔，一股子说不出的风情骚气。

“只是想问曺总考不考虑正式包养我。”


End file.
